1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device by using a photo key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, when a semiconductor device is fabricated, a plurality of material layers is formed on a substrate and the material layers are patterned by photolithography to form pattern layers. Accordingly, there is a need to increase the accuracy of alignment or overlay of pattern layers sequentially formed by photolithography in the course of the fabrication of a semiconductor device.